


First meeting || high school au

by Starspangledseb



Category: Marvel
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, angst? (Maybe), otp challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starspangledseb/pseuds/Starspangledseb
Summary: Just a quick lil fic that I wrote in about 10 minutes, I got the idea from an otp challenge on tumblrAka imagine your otp as high school students. Person A is a loner, disliked by the general population of the school. But they're fine with this. They don't really want anyone with them because they're being scared of being hurt.Then person B joins the school. B is a little bit naïve, maybe a bit childish, and when they see A all alone they feel sorry for them. Because of this, they keep approaching A to try and gain their friendship, despite that A keeps pushing B away.How things go from there is up to you I kinda changed the style of it tho.





	First meeting || high school au

I walk into the lunch room on my first day and looks around for somewhere to sit and i see a guy with beautiful shoulder length brown hair and piercing grey eyes, stunning pink lips that I just wanna kiss, sat at a table all by himself he's got a glare on his face but just looking at his eyes I can see sitting alone bothers him, his eyes keep farting all around at the other kids laughing with their friends so i make my way over to the table. I smile and sit down, he stops eating and looks up at me and says with a growl 'what do you want??' I just awkwardly rub my neck before saying 'I'm new and I don't know anyone and well here looked like a good place as any to sit down. Fuck sorry for rambling, I ramble when I'm nervous, it's a problem with me once I start I can't stop and oh god I'm doing it again, fuck stab me pls' the guy just glares at me and grunts out 'didn't ask for your life story kid! But if you want to sit there it's fine whatever just don't fucking talk to me.' and continues to eat his food.

I stare at him before asking him a bunch of questions like what's your name??, what lesson he has next?! , why he is alone?? and he just gets up and leaves, half of his food is still on the tray, I grab his pudding cup before following him 'wait, I'm sorry I just, you seem like a cool guy. I just wondered if you want to be friends, cause I kinda have none, Cause I'm new.. and neither do you so o thought it'd be nice' I say gasping for breath cause of my asthma in between words, i grabs my inhaler and take a few puffs before the guy speaks 'I'm uh James well Bucky, everyone calls me Bucky, and by everyone I mean my sister. Kid you don't wanna make friends with me, everyone hates me and you'll end up hating me too. I'm pretty awful, and I don't have any friends cause of the way I am but I'm okay with that.' Steve just smiles, slings my arm round Bucky's waist and say 'I'll make that decision for myself thank you, also I'm not a kid I'm Steve, um here's your pudding cup, you left it on the table and I thought you'd want it cause this is some good shit.' He laughed at me, before taking the pudding cup and eating some, he then offers me the spoon, I smile at him before eating what was on the spoon..

And the rest was history...


End file.
